Una nueva oportunidad
by Letsea
Summary: [SPOILERS COHF] [MUCHOS SPOILERS] Antes de nacer, las almas le prometen al Jefe del Cielo que cumplirán tres deseos. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuándo a un alma se le es arrebatado el derecho de cumplir sus deseos? Inspirado en 07 Ghost.


**ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN. ESTE ONESHOT TIENE SPOILERS DE COHF (como que te cuenta todo el final :D) NO LEÁIS SI AÚN NO HABÉIS LEÍDO EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO. **

**Este libro está inspirado en las creencias en el anime 07-ghost, manga escrito por Yuki Amemiya y Yukino Ichihara. Los personajes, sin embargo, pertenecen a la saga de Cassandra Clare Cazadores de Sombras. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p>Cuenta la leyenda de una civilización desconocida que todas las almas antes de nacer hacen una promesa al Jefe del Cielo, conocido en muchas religiones como Dios, de cumplir tres deseos mientras las almas estuvieran con vida. Al cumplir esos tres sueños, su alma ascendería al Cielo y se encontraría con Dios. Entonces, aquel alma podría renacer en un nuevo cuerpo, tener una nueva vida. Sin embargo, ¿qué les pasaba a aquellos que eran despojados de su alma antes de poder cumplir sus deseos? ¿Y si alguien externo a esa alma le arrebataba la posibilidad de cumplir su deseo?<p>

Un alma con apariencia humana estaba frente al Jefe del Cielo, pese a que el alma refulgía en un color dorado, se podía reconocer su pelo rubio platino y sus ojos, fijos en Dios, de un color claro, imposible discernir si verdes o azules. El resto de sus facciones permanecían borrosas por aquel resplandor. Esa era la apariencia que tuvo en su última vida. O mejor dicho, la apariencia que tuvo en sus últimos minutos de vida. Junto al Ser Divino, había varios ángeles observando el juicio que se iba a llevar a cabo.

-Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern -pronunció con voz solemne el Jefe del Cielo-. Ese era el nombre que te dieron tus padres. El nombre de un nefilim. -Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que nadie habló.- También conocido como Sebastian, hijo de Lilith, madre de los demonios. Fuiste el responsable de la Guerra Oscura entre los hijos del Ángel Raziel. ¿Es cierto? -Jonathan respondió con un solo movimiento de cabeza a modo de afirmación- El alma de Sebastian Morgenstern fue llevada al Infierno gracias al poder del Fuego Celestial, mientras que el alma de Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, nacida poco antes de su muerte, se encuentra aquí, frente a Mí -no hablaba al cazador de sombras, sino a los ángeles que estaban junto a él. Estos se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando a que el Jefe del Cielo terminara de hablar-. Las almas que llegan a este lugar son aquellas que han cumplido sus tres deseos en vida y pueden renacer para cumplir otros tres. Sin embargo, tu alma fue creada de forma extraordinaria cuando el Fuego Celestial que habitaba en Heosphoros atravesó tu cuerpo, ningún deseo fue prometido. ¿Por qué, entonces, requeriste una audiencia conmigo?

-Mi Señor -su voz temblaba ligeramente. Él había sido el causante de tanta miseria entre los nefilims, de la aparición de tantos demonios en la Tierra, que sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a estar frente al Señor Todopoderoso. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios y la expulsó lentamente antes de continuar-. Mi Señor. Antes de nacer, las almas prometemos tres deseos, como bien sabe -dijo de la forma más educada posible. ¿Quién querría enfadar a Dios?- Mi alma original, en cambio, fue despojada de ese derecho por mi padre antes de que tuviera ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo. Y fue por ello que cometí aquellas atrocidades, destruyendo la vida de los seres que nuestro Ángel, el Ángel Raziel, había creado. -Entre los ángeles que estaban allí presente, Raziel observaba sin expresión en su bello rostro al que alguna vez pudo haber sido considerado "hijo del Ángel"-. Mi Señor -volvió a repetir-. Quisiera volver a la vida y poder compensar a aquellos a los que debería haber llamado familia. Los nefilim necesitan gente para reponer sus tropas frente a los demonios. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos.

El Jefe del Cielo había escuchado atentamente la petición de aquella alma desde que comenzó a hablar hasta que calló. Lanzó una mirada al Ángel Raziel, al fin y al cabo, él sabía más acerca de la raza de los nefilim que ningún otro. El Ángel se levantó del trono donde estaba sentado -un trono mucho más pequeño que el de el Jefe del Cielo- y levitó hasta el alma de Jonathan, quedando a unos milímetros de distancia. Jonathan no se inmutó pese a que aquel enorme ser escrutaba sus ojos, atravesándolo con la mirada, mientras miles de ojos que se encontraban en las alas del ser celestial lo observaban también. Una eternidad pasó hasta que por fin el Ángel habló.

-Hace tiempo un mortal me invocó para que le ayudara a vencer a los demonios que invadían la Tierra y le ayudé porque vi en sus ojos la bondad de sus pensamientos. Poco menos de un milenio más tarde, uno de los descendientes de Jonathan Cazador de Sombras trajo la desgracia a quien son considerados "mis hijos" -aquella información sirvió para corroborar lo que ya antes se había dicho-. Sin embargo, al igual que ocurrió hace mil años, mis ojos pueden afirmar que las intenciones de este alma son buenas y no pretende hacer ningún mal.

Dicho eso, volvió a tomar asiento en su trono. Era hora de que el Jefe del Cielo diera el veredicto final. Los ángeles esperaron pacientemente la decisión, al igual que el alma del nefilim, que la única vez que apartó los ojos del Jefe del Cielo fue cuando tenía al Ángel Raziel frente a él. Tras una larga espera, el Jefe del Cielo fijó los ojos en los del alma antropomorfa frente a él.

-Ya que tus intenciones son buenas, y que el nacimiento de tu alma es extraordinaria, te daremos una nueva oportunidad en una nueva vida -los rostros de los ángeles no denotaban ninguna expresión, tampoco lo hacía la del Ángel Raziel-. Dime, Jonathan Morgenstern, ¿cuáles son tus tres deseos para tu nueva vida?

-Jonathan...

Una dulce voz sonó en la oscuridad, haciéndole abrir los ojos, encontrándose con más oscuridad. No obstante, esta no era una oscuridad absoluta, sino que podía distinguir varios objetos en ella. Una silla, su escritorio, una mesilla... era su habitación. La infantil voz que le había llamado antes volvió a pronunciar su nombre y él dirigió la mirada hacia dónde provenía aquel sonido. Ahí estaba su hermana pequeña, aunque no la podía ver bien por la oscuridad, sabía que agarraba con una mano ese osito de peluche que le había regalado hace años y con el que aún dormía.

-Jonathan -pronunció una tercera vez, y esta vez pudo notar el toque adormilado en su voz-. No puedo dormir...

En ocasiones, su hermanita tenía pesadillas que incluía vastos desiertos, ciudades destruidas, demonios y sangre, sangre en las calles, casas y salvaguardas de Alicante. A veces, en sus sueños, él moría tras ser atacado por una poderosa espada portada por ella. Jonathan le escuchaba atentamente mientras intentaba confortarla, hasta que la niña volvía a coger el sueño.

-Ven aquí -dijo con una voz dulce, aquella que solo usaba con su hermana menor, y le hizo un hueco en la cama.

La pequeña corrió sin dudarlo hacia la cama de su hermano, metiéndose bajo las sábanas y colocando al osito de peluche entre su cuerpo y el de su hermano. "Teddy también tiene miedo" solía decirle al principio. Jonathan estrechó el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana y lo pegó contra sí. Su cuerpo era el escudo que su hermana necesitaba para sentirse segura, para sentirse protegida. Acarició el suave y largo cabello de la niña. Su color era de un rojo intenso, que recordaba al fuego, herencia de su madre. Jonathan le dio un pequeño beso en la frente cuando sus párpados empezaron a pesarle.

Qué extraño, pensó mientras se quedaba dormido. Había soñado con algo, pero no recordaba el qué. Una promesa... de proteger a alguien.


End file.
